You'll All Be Smiling Soon
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: You know that smile? The one that makes you smile? And that makes you want to see the person smile even more? Malik has that smile, and Marik wants nothing more than for him to smile again. But Ishizu and Odion seem to be preventing that. And all that Marik sees is that they're upsetting his hikari. And that is something he won't stand for. Character death. Bronzeshipping.


_DD: Okay, this is my first stab at a horror story. No pun intended. So if it's bad, please don't flame. And if it scares you, don't flame either. To be honest, it scared me. And I'm the writer! And this is dedicated to TheApolloProject on Wattpad for helping me come up with this. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing but the plot!_

* * *

It wasn't a dark and stormy night. Marik almost wished that it was, but Malik didn't.

Marik sighed as he watched his hikari grin at the sight of the sunny weather. "I don't understand why you like the sun so much."

Malik looked over at him. "I lived in a tomb most of my life, remember? All I can remember is darkness for the first ten years of my life. I want to be able to remember something bright." He smiled.

It was then that Marik decided he never wanted the smile to leave his hikari's face. "You should smile more often, Malik-pretty."

Malik blushed at the nickname and looked away with a shrug. "Maybe I will." His smile became a grin, which his yami returned.

The door opened and Malik tensed as Odion walked into the room with Ishizu. The former glared at Marik. "You."

"Sup."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's a guest, Odion." Malik's smile was gone. Marik felt disappointment brew in his stomach.

"He killed your father, Malik."

Malik flinched and looked away. "Please don't bring him up."

Ishizu sighed and put a hand on Odion's shoulder. "Let him be, brother. I shall make some dinner. If… Marik wants to stay, so be it. He can stay in Malik's room."

Marik nodded in thanks to Ishizu, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Thank you, sister." Malik stood up, still not smiling. "I'll show him my room. Come on, Marik."

Marik followed Malik out of the kitchen, but glanced over his shoulder. Odion was watching him with a hard gaze and folded arms. Marik glared at him. That man had made his hikari's smile disappear.

"Marik?"

Marik blinked and looked back at Malik. Without realising it, he had stopped walking. Malik offered him a soft smile of amusement, but it wasn't the same as before. "Come on, my room's here."

Marik nodded and followed Malik into his room, hoping that if he did as his hikari asked, he would get to see him smile again.

* * *

"So I need to give you the bag… to put the chocolate in the bowl?" Marik clarified, holding a large bag of chocolate chips.

Malik giggled. "If you want to make these cookies, then yes; you do!" He smiled in amusement.

Marik felt a smile creep onto his own face; it had been a few days since Malik had smiled. "You're smiling again."

Malik blinked in surprise and grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am." He outstretched his hand. "The bag?"

Marik pouted and handed over the bag, his movements slow and reluctant.

Malik chuckled and poured half of the chocolate chips into the bowl and took a handful for himself. Then he handed the rest of the bag back to Marik. "You can have the rest; just don't make yourself sick." Marik nodded and swallowed a handful of the chocolate. Malik watched him in disbelief. "Food really is wasted on you…"

"Is not!" Marik protested through another mouthful of chocolate.

"Is too!" Malik flicked the dough-covered spoon at him and a small fleck of dough landed on his nose. Marik blinked, going cross-eyed, trying to see the dough. Malik giggled and took out his phone, taking a quick picture. He looked at the picture and set it as his background with a grin.

Marik looked up at him and grinned. "Your new background?"

"Maybe," Malik sang. He got a paper towel and wiped the dough off Marik's nose. "Better?"

Malik smiled and kissed the top of Malik's head. "Better."

Malik's face flushed and he looked away, his tan skin not even able to hide his red cheeks. "Knock it off; you're making me blush."

"The point, hikari." Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's waist from behind. "You look cute when you blush."

"Do not."

"Do too." Marik poked his cheek.

"Do not." Malik pushed Marik's hand away with a grin.

"Do too." Marik went to poke Malik's cheek again but was stopped when the door opened. Malik's smile disappeared when he saw his siblings.

"Brother, we need to talk," Ishizu insisted.

"But-"

" _Now._ " She looked at Marik. "And without your…without _him_."

Malik was about to protest, but Marik shook his head. "I'll go down to our room." He kissed Malik on the cheek in a reassuring manner. Malik tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. However, Marik appreciated the effort.

Marik glared at Ishizu and Odion as if to say 'if you make his smile disappear again, it won't be the only thing disappearing'.

Ishizu ignored him but Odion glared back at him as he left the room.

* * *

It was an hour before Malik trudged into the room he shared with Marik. In an instant, Marik knew something was wrong. Malik hadn't even berated him for turning on the artificial light; Malik _hated_ that lamp. Well, he didn't _hate_ it.

If he did, Marik wouldn't turn it on. It just annoyed him.

But he would still comment on it, which he didn't do this time. Marik frowned and stood up. "Malik-pretty?"

"I have to go to his memorial." Malik's tone was dismal and miserable. His shoulders were slumped and his gaze was downcast. Marik didn't need to ask who.

"You don't need to." He placed his hands on Malik's shoulders. "Not after what he did to you."

"Yes I do," Malik whispered. "You don't understand…it's my duty as a-"

"As a tomb keeper? A part of his family? The life you gave up?" Marik asked. Malik nodded. "Malik… they can't make you-"

"Marik, this is just something I need to do." Malik pulled away from Marik and climbed into his bed. "I'm just going to sleep early tonight. Goodnight."

"Hikari-"

"I said goodnight, Marik."

Marik was silent for a moment before he walked over to the lamp and turned it off, no longer wanting a light source that wasn't Malik's smile. "Goodnight, Malik."

* * *

Over the past few days, Marik's rage towards Odion and Ishizu had grown, but he hadn't done anything about it. _They have no right to take away Malik-pretty's smile,_ he growled to himself. _None at all._

He sighed. He wouldn't and couldn't do anything to them. Not if it would make Malik upset, and it would.

 _But they're the root of his sadness,_ a voice argued. _They're the ones that make him stop smiling. If they were gone, he'd smile again. He'd smile for you._

Marik shook his head and hit his forehead with the palm of his head. _No. Bad evil voice. Bad._

 _You know it's true._

 _No it's not!_

 _Then why have you been growing stronger?_ Marik blinked. _You still feed off Malik's hate. You can't have failed to notice that your strength has been returning._ Marik hesitated and extended his hand. Shadows began to seep around it. He pulled it back in a quick motion, dispersing the shadows. _You see? And who else would Malik's hated be directed at but the ones who make him sad? Certainly not you. You_ help _him._

Marik hesitated before nodding. _Yeah... I do... But I can't hurt them!_

 _How about this; you don't hurt them unless they hurt Malik again. That's fair, right?_ The voice pointed out.

 _Yeah... It is..._ Marik admitted. ... _Okay. I won't hurt them unless they hurt Malik again._ He sighed and sat at his desk, looking out the window at the starry sky. _I just hope I won't have to hurt them. It would be so much easier if everyone just smiled._

* * *

A few days later, Marik had almost forgotten about his promise to himself. He walked down to the room he shared with Malik, still grinning from the film that he had watched with Bakura. _So much gore and death._

For some reason, Malik hadn't wanted to go. Marik had shrugged it off, but now that he had time to think about it, he was worried. Malik never refused a chance to go to the cinema.

Frowning with concern, Marik ignored Odion's glare and Ishizu's stiff nod of greeting as he walked past them and towards Malik's room. Pushing open the door, he was met by a sight that made his heart shatter.

Malik was crying.

Marik hated it when his hikari cried. It meant that Malik was upset. And when Malik was upset, Marik was upset.

"Malik-pretty, what's wrong?" Marik sat next to his hikari on the bed.

Malik shook his head, silent tears slipping their way down his cheeks. "It's nothing, Marik… I just got into another argument with Odion and Ishizu… That's all…"

"What about?" Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Father… My duties as a tomb keeper… Having to go back t-there…" Malik's voice trembled. "I-I don't want to go back…"

Marik wrapped his arms around him and pulled Malik closer. Malik buried his head into Marik's chest, his tears soaking Marik's shirt. "It's be okay, Malik… Just please don't cry… Smile again; you're always so happy. I can't bear to see you cry," Marik whispered as he stroked Malik's hair. Malik was crying too hard to reply.

 _Remember the promise?_ The voice had returned. _They did more than just hurt him. They made him_ cry _._

 _I remember._ Marik narrowed his eyes. Odion and Ishizu would pay for hurting Malik; for making him cry.

For making him stop smiling.

* * *

When Malik cried himself to sleep, Marik walked back into the kitchen. Odion and Ishizu were still at the table, sipping cups of green tea with Ishizu's cat in her lap.

Odion looked up and scowled. "What do you want, Marik?"

Marik folded his arms. His pale lavender eyes were cold and emotionless as he regarded the two. "You made Malik cry."

Their eyes widened. Odion set his mug down. "That was not our intention. We merely informed him that we had to return to the tomb."

"You're trying to make him go to his father's memorial."

Ishizu looked down. "We have no choice. As his biological children, we must attend."

"Bullshit!" Marik slammed his fist down on the table. "You have no idea – either of you – what he did to Malik!"

"Of course we do! We are his family!" Odion stood up.

Marik glared at him. "All you know is that he carved those damn scriptures into Malik's back. You know nothing of what he went through! It was ten times worse than what that bastard did to either of you at any time in your lives!" The two stared at him in shock. "And because of your ignorance, you made Malik cry!"

"He needs to get over the past," Ishizu said in a stiff voice. "The rest of us have."

"Just because he hasn't doesn't mean he has to be punished for it!" Marik snarled.

"Like your very existence punishes our entire family?" Odion shot back.

Marik recoiled and glared at the older man. "All I want is for Malik to smile again. No; for everyone to smile again. The world would be a much better place then."

"I agree, Marik, but the world simply does not work like that," Ishizu sighed.

"Well it should." Marik's statement held an ominous tint that sent shivers down the siblings' spines. He turned as though to leave, but paused at the counter by the door.

The two watched him. "What are you doing?" Odion asked.

Marik's eyes were on the rather large knife beside the chopping board. "I just want everyone to smile."

"Marik…"

"Soon you'll be smiling too."

* * *

When Malik woke up, he went through his usual sequence to get ready for the day ahead. He got up, woke Marik, showered, got dressed, woke Marik again, made breakfast, woke Marik _again_ , ate breakfast, dragged Marik out of bed (literally) and to the table, made black tea for Ishizu and coffee with extra milk for Odion and brought it to them.

"Sister?" Malik pushed open Ishizu's door. "I have your…tea…" He frowned, blinking as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness.

Usually by that stage, Ishizu would be awake with the lights on, reading in bed – be it the newspaper, a novel or a story or poem that Malik's friend Ryou had asked her to proofread for him.

He flicked on the light. There was an Ishizu-sized lump underneath the covers on her bed. Malik walked over to the bed and placed the coffee on the bedside table before reaching out to touch Ishizu's shoulder. "Sister?"

He gasped and withdrew his hand when he felt moisture on his skin. Looking at his skin, he swallowed. Blood. With slow movements, he pulled back the duvet cover.

And screamed.

* * *

Marik smiled when he saw Malik go to bring Odion and Ishizu their morning drinks. _He'll be so happy!_

Then he heard him scream. Marik's face dropped and he ran to Ishizu's room to see Malik on his knees, sobbing. The covers were drawn back to reveal Ishizu lying on her back, a stab wound on her chest and a gory smile carved into her face from ear to ear.

"Malik-pretty, what's wrong?" Marik wrapped his arms around Malik.

"S-sh-she's d-dead," Malik sobbed, burying his head in Marik's chest.

Marik shook his head in confusion. "I…I know…I thought you'd be happy…"

Malik froze, his eyes widening. The tears were still falling, but he was no longer sobbing. "W-w-what…?"

"They're always taking your smile away. I thought that maybe if they were smiling forever, you'd smile forever."

Malik looked up at Marik. Fear was in his lavender eyes, but all that was in Marik's was confusion. "Y-y-you d-did this?"

Marik nodded. Malik's mouth parted in a silent scream and he shook his head, pulling out of Marik's arms. "Malik-pretty, what did I do wrong?"

"Y-you killed my sister!" Malik yelled.

Hurt seeped in with the confusion. "But… she's smiling…"

Malik didn't bother responding. He just pushed past Marik and ran into Odion's room. "Odion, p-please help! Y-you were right; M-Marik's-" He reached to shake his brother awake only to see blood on the cream duvet. "-dangerous…" Malik shook his head, choking back a sob. Against his will, he pulled the duvet back.

And screamed again.

* * *

When Marik heard Malik scream again, he hesitated. _What did I do wrong?_

 _Nothing,_ the voice assured him. _Malik's the one who's in the wrong. You did this for him. You made his siblings smile. But will he smile for you?_

 _But… he wasn't happy…_ Marik shook his head.

 _Well then maybe you should make him happy._

Marik hesitated and looked at the knife on the counter. It had been cleaned after he had made Ishizu and Odion smile, ready for a fresh start. Malik had used it chopping the strawberries to add to their porridge that morning. _Maybe… but will I be making him happy?_

 _Of course you will. He'll be smiling. Why would he smile if he's not happy?_

Marik nodded and picked up the knife. With slow steps, he walked towards Odion's room. It was empty now, but the duvet had been pulled back to reveal him in the same position as Ishizu.

 _Check your room,_ the voice advised.

Marik nodded again and walked towards the room he shared with Malik. He pushed open the door to see Malik cowering in the corner of the room.

"P-please, Marik, d-don't…"

He knew what was coming.

 _He wants to smile. He just doesn't want to admit it._

"I just want you to smile, Malik-pretty."

"T-this isn't the way to d-do it!" Malik protested.

Marik stepped closer to him and crouched down so that they were nose to nose. "I just want to see you smile forever. You deserve to."

"But I won't be smiling by choice," Malik whispered. "I won't be happy."

Marik hesitated.

 _Of course he will be. Who smiles if they're not happy?_

Marik nodded and smiled. It was a soft, sweet smile. Not one that was your typical serial killer smile. "We'll all be smiling soon."

Malik squeezed his eyes shut. "I…I loved you Marik…"

Marik froze, his eyes wide. _He_ loved _me… he doesn't anymore…_

 _Of course not. And he won't until you make him smile._

"I love you, Malik-pretty."

This time, Malik didn't get the chance to scream.

* * *

Marik sat alone in his room. Malik sat across from him, a permanent smile carved into his face, blood staining his t-shirt. _He's smiling again._

 _Yes. Now the only one not smiling… Is you._

Marik blinked and reached up a hand to touch the corner of his mouth. It was turned down.

"But I should be smiling…Malik-pretty's smiling…"

 _Then smile. Make yourself smile._

Marik looked at the knife again. This time, he hadn't bothered to clean it.

 _You went to all this trouble so that everyone would be smiling, and now you're the only one who's not. Seems like a waste, doesn't it?_

"I guess so…" He picked up the knife.

 _Just smile. Smile and it will be over. You'll get to be with your Malik-pretty again._

Marik nodded and a small smile crossed his lips as he brought the knife to his chest.

He plunged it into his torso and a yell of pain escaped his lips as he fell to the ground. The knife clattered out of his grip, but it had done its job.

It had pierced his heart.

His blurring gaze found Malik, the smile still on his face. "See Malik-pretty? I'm smiling too…We're all smiling now…"

Marik's eyes slipped closed.

After a minute, a semi-transparent figure climbed out of his body. It wore a long brown robe that covered most of its grey hair and tanned skin, and the hood cast a shadow over his dark eyes.

The man chuckled, looking at his dead weakling of a son and the boy he had possessed, a sinister smile on his face. _Yes. We're all smiling now._

* * *

 _DD: For those of you who didn't get the end, it was Malik and Ishizu's dad that was the voice in Marik's head. I kind of just added that in last minute to explain it so if it makes no sense, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! See you next time, Killer Queens!_


End file.
